Moving To An New City
by Pricat
Summary: Young Perry and his parents move to St Canard's and he makes friends with Drake Mallard and become good friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is my first crossover for DW and PnF but it was inspired by talks my friend Toon 92 and I had today on DA as we would love a crossover fot DW and Phineas and Ferb.**

**It has Drake and Perry in it as kids.**

**Perry and his parents moved to St Canard's from Australia as Perry's parents are agents and their enemy is in St Canard's.**

**It's about family and friendship but hope fans of both Disney shows enjoy.**

* * *

It was the middle of the night and a moving van was on it's way to St Canard's but a platypus family was in the van as they'd moved from Australia to America as the Mom and Dad had an unique line of work and could do it in St Canard's but Ahie heard yawning as she looked down at her lap.

A four year old turquise furtred male was on her lap but sleepy.

"Mommy are we there yet?" he asked her.

She laughed at her son.

"No, No we're not there yet Perry.

You sound tired.

You wanna sleep?

I'll wake you up when we get there." she told him humming.

Brock smiled hearing her as it was something she hummed to their son since he hatched from his egg but he was the reason he and Ahie were always being agents.

_i hope they enjoy being in St Canard's._

_I wish we could tell Perry our secret but if we did, it would scare him to death but maybe once he goes to school and makes friends, he'll settle in and so will Ahie._

_But I know we'll be able to defeat our enemies._

Ahie knew what he was thinking as she was stroking Perry's forehead but was worrying knowing they wouldn't be able to hide the secret from Perry.

They would get something to eat when they got to their new house in St Canard's but knew things might be good in the city.

Brock was smiling seeing the sign to St Canard's approach make them relieved as the van entered the city as it was huge but Ahie laughed knowing Perry would love it here but was seeing the van turn into a suburb but saw a lot of houses but approached a house that looked welcoming as the van came to a stop.

Ahie then saw Brock stop the van as the movers were already loading things into the house but she walked into the house carrying Perry over her shoulder but he began to stir hearing noise but his hazel eyes opened but frowened nervous wondering where they were.

"We're in our new house honey." Ahie told him.

He then saw the movers leave but he and his parents were going upstairs but were heading to his room as the bed was there and the walls had been painted blue but Brock and Ahie would make it feel like a bedroom for their young son.

"We need to go to bed soon.

But we're going to have supper." Ahie told Perry.

"Okay Mommy." he said following them out of the room.

* * *

Ahie was in the kitchen later with Brock after putting Perry to bed but Brock smiled.

"I think this was a good idea.

Did Monogram or Carl contact you?" Brock asked.

The turquise furred female nodded her head.

"Yes, Yes they did.

They said they would call in the morning.

I'll ask them to enrol Perry in school." she replied.

Brock laughed at that as Perry had a lot of energy.

Ahie yawned as she was heading to bed.

* * *

Later the next morning, Perry was running around with toys as he was also playing with a cardboard box but Ahie smiled as he was being cute but had been talking to Monogram and he'd helped her and Brock enrol Perry in kindergarten but would start tomorrow but they had to go to the mall to get school stuff.

"But Mommy, I wanna play.

Not go shopping." Perry said.

"I know but we need to go get you stuff for school.

You're starting school tomorrow." she told him.

He understood getting dressed after having breakfast.

He hoped things would be okay.


	2. Making An New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic even though nobody reviewed it yet but Toon 92 really wanted me to read more about it.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Perry was in the toy store playing with some race cars as he loved playing with cars and having fun.

"Umm... can I play too?" he heard a voice ask.

He then saw a young duck boy his age approach but wore a shirt and trousers with fancy sneakers.

He then sat down as they were playing with the cars.

"How come you're so quiet?

It's a toy store.

You're supposed to make noise.

I'm Perry.

I just moved here." he told him.

Drake was about to answer when he heard somebody call him as he got up.

"I gotta go.

Bye Perry." he said leaving with his nanny.

Perry then saw his Mom approach as he knew it was time to go but placed the cars back on the shelf as he took her paw leaving the store.

He was curious about the boy he'd been playing with but hoped he was okay as they were going to get some lunch.

Ahie saw her son lookibng Drake's way but understood as they'd been playing in the store but hoped he was okay.

She was carrying a lot of bags with her son's stuff for school but Perry was wearing his backpack but was having fun.

She knew moving here was a good idea and hoped Brock was okay.

* * *

Brock smiled as he saw Ahie make dinner as Perry was playing with toys but was playing super hero.

"You're worrying about tomorrow huh?

I don't blame you.

I would love to join you guys.

But I have training to do.

I'm sure he'll tell me all about it." he said laughing.

She was relieved as she was making mac and cheese but Brock hoped that kindergarten would be okay for Perry as he knew he was a little nervous but more excited as he had told him about the friend he'd made in the toy store but he knew his son had no problems making friends but saw Perry come in as dinner was almost ready.

He then sat down at the table as he was hungry.

Brock smiled seeing him drink a little.

"i see somebody's hungry.

You looking forward to school tomorrow?" Brock asked.

"Yeah.

I hope that kid's in my class." Perry replied.

Ahie understood as Perry had compassion for other kids who were different.

"I'm sure he will." she said as they were eating.

Perry was happy hearing that while eating as he loved macroni and heese as his mother made it very cheesey but he knew that school would be fun but hoped he'd make friends.

* * *

Ahie laughed as Perry was splashing as he was taking a bath as he had school tomorrow but she knew he was having fun and getting clean at the same time but she then brought him out but was drying him off with a towel but he laughed as she was puting pyjamas on him but they headed to his room.

She then sat on the bed as she was tucking him in but was telling him a few stories but smiled as Perry was getting sleepy but smiled as Perry fell asleep as she kissed his forehead as she left his room.


End file.
